


В Калифорнии всегда солнечно

by Waka_Baka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:26:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кагами хочет помочь Куроко немного развеяться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В Калифорнии всегда солнечно

Растаявшее мороженное капало на асфальт. Куроко держал руку чуть впереди и задумчиво смотрел в небо. Кагами вбил в кольцо последний данк, подхватил мяч подмышку и уселся на асфальт рядом. Перехватил руку, наклонился и съел синюю льдинку, оставив одну только палочку. Ручейки пота неприятно щекотали спину, калифорнийское солнце светило во всю. Куроко безмолвно приподнялся и кинул палочку в урну, но, конечно же, не попал. Он досадливо почесал нос — лицо и руки у него чуть-чуть обгорели, кое-где уже шелушилась кожа — сел обратно и застыл, погрузившись в себя. Они собирались поиграть в баскетбол до вечера, но спустя полчаса Куроко извинился и сказал, что устал. 

В последнее время он очень быстро уставал. 

Кагами подумал, что не стоило, наверное, тащить его в Лос-Анджелес так скоро. В сентябре у него умерла бабушка, и с тех пор Кагами не находил себе места. Отец говорил, что это пройдет и что не стоит беспокоить его лишний раз. Алекс советовала подождать, пока Куроко пройдет все стадии отрицания и смирится, а после поехать куда-нибудь вместе. Она считала, что в таких случаях нужна смена обстановки. Проблема заключалась в том, что Куроко с первой стадии перешел сразу на последнюю — он, кажется, с первых дней смирился и не собирался впадать в депрессию. Вот только в октябре он неожиданно собрал вещи и объявил, что погостит какое-то время у родителей. 

«Не обращайся со мной, как с обиженным ребенком, пожалуйста», — вспомнил Кагами, когда за Куроко закрылась дверь.

Хуже всего, что внешне Куроко никак не менялся — все тот же стойкий оловянный солдатик, спина выпрямлена, глаза смотрят вперед. Но Кагами от чего-то особенно сильно захотелось окружить его теплом и заботой, сделать так, чтобы Куроко не чувствовал себя одиноким. Он пропускал все его замечания мимо ушей, не видел напряженных жестов. Знал, что ведет себя глупо, но все равно продолжал заботиться. 

А в ноябре Кагами выпросил второй шанс: признал, что вел себя неправильно, пообещал, что не будет больше и повез Куроко в аэропорт. Отец давно приглашал их к себе в Лос-Анджелес, да и Кагами хотелось с ним увидеться и заодно повидаться с Тацуей. Гнетущие мысли лучше всего забивать новыми впечатлениями — он, как одержимый, таскал Куроко по экскурсиям, и Куроко, в общем-то, не возражал. Аллея славы, Голливуд, Беверли Хиллз и не только; они смотрели бейсбол в «Доджер», отдыхали на пляжах Санта-Моники, прогулялись по китайскому кварталу — исколесили добрую половину Калифорнии, а Кагами все еще этого было мало. Солнце, пальмы и океан действовали на Куроко благотворно, он стал чаще улыбаться. Кагами спрашивал, нравится ли ему здесь, а он отвечал, что ему все время кажется, что он попал в голливудский фильм, настолько Калифорния походила на декорации к нему. Кагами не мог определить, хорошо это или плохо, но если Куроко нравится, то все идет по плану.

Все стало так, как должно быть.

— Эй, Куроко, может поженимся? 

Куроко медленно повернул голову и вскинул брови. Кагами уже давно думал на тему их совместного будущего, но не знал, как спросить. И все же вопрос прозвучал неожиданно для него самого.

— Ты о чем, Тайга-кун?

— Ну, знаешь, здесь такое возможно. Я подумал, мы могли бы…

— Я думаю, тебе очень пойдет подвенечное платье. 

— Забудь.

Куроко засмеялся, запрокинув голову назад. Это задело: Кагами так переживал на счет всего этого, думал, как подгадать момент, присмотрел кольца, договорился с отцом. Последнее далось проще всего, старик на удивление легко принял их отношения. Не сразу, но одобрил выбор сына — воспитанный и умный Куроко ему понравился, они быстро нашли общий язык. Алекс за время учебы Кагами успела смириться и поверить, что все более чем серьезно, и была самой первой из тех немногих, кто поддерживал его решения, несмотря ни на что. И вот когда Куроко взял и перевел все в шутку стало по-настоящему обидно. Неужели все это время он просто обманывал себя?

— Я понял твои намерения и ценю твою решимость, Тайга-кун. Но я не хочу превращать то, что нас связывает, в формальность, — объяснил Куроко уже без улыбки. — Мне неприятна мысль, что какая-то бумага будет значить больше, чем то, что мы имеем на данный момент. И ты, Тайга-кун, тут не причем. Просто наш случай не укладывается в традиционные понятие о браке, вот и все.

Кагами долго смотрел на него. Прямой, верный своим убеждениям, настоящий японец, черт бы его побрал, среди его знакомых, наверное, не было никого хоть малость похожего. Как же — Куроко остается Куроко, где бы он не находился.

Кагами попил воды — во рту было сухо, как в пустыне — подумал, что ему делать дальше, и просто поцеловал Куроко в шею.

Его кожа была прохладной.

Баскетбол был последним пунктом в плане на сегодня, а до вечера было еще далеко. Они навестили Ниджимуру — Тацуя как-то упоминал, что тот работал неподалеку. Кагами увидел его в первый раз и слегка удивился. По рассказам Тацуи и Куроко он представлялся ему немного другим. Он мало изменился, если судить по фотографиям, которые видел Кагами, разве что сменил прическу и стал еще суровее, чем был. Зато теперь Кагами заметил, как поменялся Куроко — в выпускном классе он неожиданно прибавил в росте, и был теперь ненамного ниже Ниджимуры. А еще у него изменилось лицо, заострилось, приобрело жесткие черты, да и весь он как-то возмужал. Но все еще выглядел младше своих лет. 

Кагами с трудом подавил в себе приступ нежности, чтобы не сгрести Куроко в охапку прямо здесь, но все же легонько потрепал его по волосам, словив понимающий взгляд Ниджимуры. Он сразу все про них понял, но Кагами было без разницы, что о нем подумают. Когда они возвращались домой, он осознал, что не помнит ничего из того, о чем говорили Куроко с Ниджимурой.

Куроко снова прочитал его мысли, избавив от неловкости.

— Его отцу лучше здесь, так что они с семьей решили остаться в Америке, — Куроко безразлично смотрел вперед. — Ниджимура-сан держит автомастерскую, дела у него идут хорошо. Химуро-сан ему помогает, у них неплохая клиентская база. В прошлом году у Ниджимуры-сана родилась дочь. 

— Вот как, — хмыкнул Кагами, — не обидно ему было узнать, что громила его опередил?

— Конечно, никто из нас не ожидал, что Мурасакибара-кун первым обзаведется семьей, но все же ему было приятно знать, что у нас все хорошо. 

Кагами еще хотел что-нибудь спросить, но не стал. Ниджимура был тем, кто понял бы Куроко лучше всех, но даже с ним Куроко не стал делиться. Кагами знал, что ему не нужны слова, в его арсенале закончилось оружие, осталось только одно — любовь.

А ночью Куроко обхватывал его плечи, плотно прижимался к нему телом, гладил затылок, почти до боли натягивая волосы между пальцами. Он был твердый и надежный, и это не укладывалось в голове. Кагами без труда придерживал его за талию одной рукой, рассматривая капли пота на плечах. От напряжения на них проступили вены, и сквозь туман в голове пробивалась мысль, что руки у Куроко очень красивые — красивые и сильные, как и он сам. Кагами просунул свободную руку между их животами и погладил член Куроко. Куроко сжался, прильнул еще теснее, прижал голову Кагами к своей груди и наклонился вперед. Он ритмично двигался на нем, горячо выдыхая рядом с его ухом. От этого хриплого дыхания у Кагами по спине бежали мурашки. Куроко не был шумным в постели, чаще сам доводил Кагами до исступленных криков, он только тяжело дышал и торопливо шептал такое, от чего у Кагами темнело перед глазами, а в голову ударял жар. Но двигаться в таком положении долго было невозможно, и, собрав остатки воли, Кагами сжал член Куроко у основания и прикусил кожу на ключице. Куроко замер и тихо зашипел.

— Погоди, Те… Тецуя, — промямлил Кагами, — тебе тяжело. Давай по-другому.

Он мягко опустил его на спину, нависнув сверху. 

И Куроко сразу обтек его как теплая вода, стал мягким и податливым. Он щурил блестящие глаза, глядя прямо на него, и нервно облизывал губы. Он не сдерживался, не скрывался и не прятался. Он был настоящим, он всегда им был. Здесь, рядом с ним, вдалеке от дома и всего, что пришлось там оставить. Переживавший потерю, но по-прежнему внимательный.

Кагами очень захотелось сказать, как он его любит, но Куроко вдруг еле слышно застонал. Кагами от этого звука подбросило и как током прошибло. Он подхватил его под ягодицы, толкнулся глубоко, быстро задвигал рукой.

Они так и не отрывали глаз друг друга, пока по телу прокатывалась крупная горячая дрожь. Куроко шумно втянул воздух, и Кагами понял, что какое-то время он не дышал. 

— Вернемся на следующей неделе, — выдохнул Куроко, вновь опередив Кагами. 

— Соскучился по Токио? 

— Я соскучился по тебе. Мы довольно пробыли декорациями голливудского фильма. Пора становиться людьми.

Кагами обнял его, прижался губами к обгоревшей щеке, положил голову рядом на подушку, чтобы видеть лицо. 

— Конечно. Давно уже пора.


End file.
